Usuario:Sanic da Sanik
Comienzo de perfil :V bienvenido a mi perfil miralo o divertite con mi amigito mario :V arriba veras las distintas partes de mi sensual kawaii perfil con swag o como yo lo llamo Kasenswag :V como conoci fnaf estaba yo al borde de la muerte y darth vader me algo oscuro dijo: los doritos son.. BASURA y yo digo:NOO.. na XD en realidad fue en la siguiente manera buscaba codigos de color para sm64 y encontre un video no entres el terror puro fnaf busce que era no vi el video como vi que era terror no lo vi y despues de un tiempo me gano la curiosidad y bueno me empezo a gustar fnaf lo vi no lo jugue ps:habia una teoria de que foxy era el tipo del telefono (yo: WTF!) amigos ~Toy Bonnie~ x3 the dark zero Tomi Gamer378 DeathKidSoul RagnaTheSkuller pepito lodi456 Joaking17 AssasinYOLO123 Eltekia Miauman9000 Dante 616 Brian HD Incorporated 2 swagy * Clove23 * Gaben the Yellow Hendehog animatronicos favoritos *toy bonnie *ballon boy *freddy *chica *puppet *toy chica me gusta minecraft,fnaf,super mario y otras cosas que no te convienen a ti y a tus amigotes Frases ("Robadas" y propias) Si la vida te da limones no hagas limonada vende los limones y compra algo rico o ahorra :V la violencia no resuelve nada... execpto en el boxeo,karate,etc si un grupo de personas o una persona te habla de algo importante solo di lo mas sabio que hay: Patata :D que pretendo aqui hacer reir tener las mejores teorias y porsupuesto contribuir :D musica the unknow minecraft https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf6RrFsF83k the herobrine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRvq5AUeroo number 1 smg4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Urts3jadJIw bowser ball https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZcf2sTl2hg the show must go on fnaf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCyW3vEh2uk mangled https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJTmfIF4-Lw the puppet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d14bUp7Aeew just gold https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhJGXzOE5fQ ballons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJvQJ9Nz09k survive the night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y juegos que juego,jugue y planeo jugar los juego minecraft marvel ultimate aliance gta san andreas,vice city, 4 y 3 super mario 64 y sus hacks super smash bros 64 mario kart 64 fnaf 1,2 y 3 pero en scratch por un motivo propio D: los jugare super smash bros melee mario kart wii super smash bros brawl fnaf 1,2 y 3 y quizas 4 proyectos (en construcion) tener sfm lograr tener fnaf 1,2,3 y 4 plantillas galeria DSDVHJISDV.jpg Villager balloon boy by gralmaka-d86ea0z.png Balloon Boy (Editado).jpg Balloon Boy debajo del escritorio.png Ballon Boy Fantasma en Cámaras.png Gif toy freddy.gif All animatronics fnaf3.jpg FNaF 2 - Game Area (Toy Freddy, linterna).jpg FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Toy Chica, luz apagada).jpg Toy Animatronics Show Stage Iluminado.png Wooo bumppah cawhs bonnie gif by gold94chica-d8gc45z.gif FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Bonnie).jpg FNaF 2 - Left Air Vent (Bonnie).jpg FNaF 1 - Backstage (Bonnie mirando la cámara).jpg Helado toy bonnie.png Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg Toy Bonnie pantalla muerte.png Toy Bonnie muerte.gif Toy bonnie eyes.gif FNaF 2 - Party Room 4 (Toy Bonnie).jpg fan mades (jumpscares y animatronicos) Five nights at freddy s withered toy chica by christian2099-d8eklfj.png Five nights at freddy s withered toys by christian2099-d8emhjp.png Phantom toy freddy by fazboggle-d8kup8w.png Phantom toy chica by fazboggle-d8l9yg8.png Phantom toy bonnie by fazboggle-d8kx40y.png Phantom bonnie antes de jumbscare.png Sugar the cat.jpg Fanmade fnaf 3 cat jumpscare by mountainhappy-d8b8ez9.gif gifs Five nights at freddy s 2 toy chica icon gif by geeksomniac-d86tqfd.gif Five nights at freddy s 2 the puppet icon gif by geeksomniac-d8f3w2n.gif Five nights at freddy s 2 new bonnie gif by geeksomniac-d810ucc.gif Gif five nights at freddy s 2 by captainburrito-d840hr0.gif Five nights at freddy s 2 shadow bonnie icon gif by geeksomniac-d8bwbq3.gif Hombre Púrpura rn Gbonnie Animación 1.gif Five nights at freddy s 2 .gif Five nights at freddy s 2.gif Springtrap-Escondiendose-(animación-original).gif Giphy-0.gif Bonnie 2.gif Tumblr nfzl8l8X6Z1tm1uwho1 500.gif Dolan original-e1335557036682.gif Tumblr mknakeBX2a1rf9w5uo1 400.gif Tumblr niz2z64FOq1qgodj5o1 540.gif Community image 1412966132.gif 14 - 1.gif Tumblr ncq5l6fKsK1tcb8ujo1 400.gif 180.gif 339.gif 5c8.gif Giphy (1).gif Freddy-Muerte1.gif Bloggif 543ad9970d442.gif 7.gif 9e7.gif Spongebob-gif-submarine.gif Springtrap-Corriendo-(por-readerr).gif Ga1wdI9.gif E99.gif Banana102.gif FNaF 1 - Trailer (Bonnie corriendo).gif FNaF - West Hall (Foxy corriendo).gif FNaF 1 - Trailer (Bonnie sacándose la máscara).gif FnaF-3-Menú-Springtrap-Movimientos-(aclarado).gif Foxy entrando en The Office FNaF 1.gif FNaF - West Hall (Bonnie animacion).gif